Sleepover
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Title says it all, in my opinion. KxI!


**Sleepover**

Kisshu teleported into Ichigo's room while she was doing homework. Her little robot popped up, shouting, "Alien alert! Alien alert!"

"Does it have to do that?" Kisshu asked.

"Masha's programmed that way," Ichigo said, shrugging. "What do you want this time?"

"I want you to sleep over at my place!" Kisshu said.

"Why, exactly?" Ichigo asked warily.

"Taruto basically moved in with Pudding, and Pai's holed up in his lab writing sappy love poetry to Lettuce," Kisshu said. "I just want to have someone to talk with…."

Ichigo looked at him. He looked lonely, and Ichigo sighed. "Fine… but we're keeping the fun G-rated, got it?" she said.

"Yay!" Kisshu said, perking up.

Ichigo got up and grabbed some pajamas, then went and got her hairbrush, toothpaste, and toothbrush out of the bathroom. She stuffed everything into a bag, and looked at Masha, who was floating near Kisshu. "Come on, Masha, sleepover time," she said.

Masha floated back to her, and turned back into a keychain. "Why are you bringing that?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Ichigo said. Kisshu sighed and took her hand, then teleported to his room.

When they landed, Ichigo put her stuff down, and Kisshu asked, "So why did you bring the pink fluffy thing?"

"I want to see if I can get Masha to recognize that you're not dangerous to me," Ichigo said. "I'd like to see the look on Ryou's face when he sees that."

"I'm surprised you don't want any warning when I'm around," Kisshu commented.

"Masha says my name every time I call him; I think if I teach him you're a friend, he'll pop up saying "Friend! Friend!" every time he senses you," Ichigo explained.

"Uh… okay," Kisshu said.

Ichigo took Masha out, and said, "Masha, wake up."

Masha poofed into his regular size, and rubbed Ichigo's cheek, chirping, "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled and said, "Masha, Kisshu is a friend now, okay?" She pointed to Kisshu, and Masha looked puzzled. "Alien friend?" he asked.

"Yep, Kisshu is a friend," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo friend?" Masha asked.

"Yes, so I want you to recognize Kisshu as a friend, okay?" Ichigo said.

Masha appeared to be processing this information, and finally said, "Kisshu friend! Kisshu friend!"

"Good Masha!" Ichigo said. Masha squeaked happily, and rubbed Ichigo's cheek. She giggled.

"That's one smart robot," Kisshu commented.

"Keiichiro thinks that Masha can think for himself," Ichigo said. "I don't know if that's true, but Masha's really smart."

"Whoa…." Kisshu said. "What should we do now?"

"YOU'RE asking ME?" Ichigo asked in shock.

Kisshu shrugged and said, "I don't know much about human sleepovers."

"They're more fun with more people," Ichigo said. "That way we can play games."

"I am NOT getting Pai and Taruto," Kisshu said emphatically.

"I've got a better idea," Ichigo said. She concentrated for a few minutes, then said, "Good, they're on their way."

"Who is?" Kisshu asked warily.

"My half-Cyniclon school friends," Ichigo said.

Kisshu still looked wary, as Moe and Miwa teleported in a few minutes later. "Hi guys!" Moe said. "Ichigo, what's up?"

"We needed more people for our sleepover," Ichigo said. "Oh, and I finally taught Masha that Kisshu is a friend."

"I'd like to see the look on Blondie's face when he hears that," Miwa said, smirking. "So what are we doing?"

"Truth or Dare?" Ichigo suggested.

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a fun game," Ichigo said innocently. "We have to sit in a circle."

Kisshu joined the girls sitting on the floor, and Ichigo said, "Okay, one of us starts, and we pick one person to ask 'Truth or Dare?' If you pick truth, you have to honestly answer a question; if you pick dare, you have to do a dare the person comes up with. Moe can go first, to show you."

Kisshu looked warily at Moe, who asked, "Truth or Dare, Kisshu?"

"Truth," Kisshu said. He was getting kind of nervous due to the smirk on Moe's face.

"Aww… okay, why do you call Ichigo a toy if you love her?" Moe asked.

"Um…. because I love the look on her face," Kisshu said.

"Just so you know, she hates that, so if you want to be together, the toy comments will have to stop," Moe said. "It's your turn."

"Um… Moe, truth or dare?" Kisshu asked.

"Dare," Moe said.

"Go decapitate a Mew Lettuce plushy in front of Pai," Kisshu said, smirking.

"Fine, but my sword is too big for that; can I borrow one of yours?" Moe asked.

"You can borrow a kitchen knife," Kisshu said. He snapped his fingers, and a kitchen knife appeared. Snapping his fingers again, a Mew Lettuce plushy appeared, and he handed both items to Moe. "I'll show you where Pai's lab is," Kisshu said. He got up, and the girls followed him to Pai's lab.

When they reached the door, Kisshu typed a code into the keypad on the door, and the door slid open. "Kisshu, how the HELL did you get the code?" Pai shouted. "And what's with the humans?"

"First, you're really predictable, and second, Ichigo called some friends for a sleepover," Kisshu said. "And Moe has something she needs to show you, right Moe?"

Moe smirked and held up the Mew Lettuce plushy, then swiped the knife through its neck as Pai looked on in mute horror. The girls and Kisshu burst out laughing at the look on his face- at least until his eyes turned red. "YOU FOUR ARE SO DEAD!" Pai screamed, and lunged. Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and teleported back to his room. As soon as Moe and Miwa came in, Kisshu ran to the door, closed and locked it, then activated the teleport-proof lock too.

"Not one of your better ideas, Kisshu," Ichigo commented dryly.

"I've got an idea," Miwa said. "Ichigo, go tell Blondie you reprogrammed Masha."

"I'd like to see the look on his face…" Kisshu said.

"Let's all go," Moe said.

"Oh, fine," Ichigo said. "Now I can tell him I'm dating Kisshu from now on!"

"YAY!" Kisshu said. "Come on, and bring the furball."

Ichigo got Masha, who appeared to be sleeping, and Kisshu teleported her to Café Mew Mew, followed by Moe and Miwa. They landed in the main room, and heard footsteps on the stairs to the second floor. Ryou came down, and asked dangerously, "What is HE doing here, Ichigo?"

"I just came along for fun," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, what did you have to tell Blondie?"

"Oh right, I reprogrammed Masha," Ichigo said.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Ryou screamed. "To do what!?"

"To recognize Kisshu as a friend," Ichigo said, snickering. She poked Masha, and said, "Masha, wake up."

Masha floated up, and looked at Ichigo. "Masha, what do you say when Kisshu is around?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisshu friend! Kisshu friend!" Masha chirped happily.

"Good Masha!" Ichigo said, cuddling him. Masha squeaked happily.

Ryou was steaming, and asked, "Is there anything ELSE I need to know?"

"Kisshu and I are dating," Ichigo said happily. "And now we're going back to our sleepover party. Ja ne!"

Kisshu took the hint and teleported to his room with Ichigo and Masha. Moe and Miwa teleported in soon after, and Ichigo said, "I'm tired."

"Yeah, same here," Kisshu said. "Let's go to bed."

"'Kay," Moe and Miwa said.

"Koneko-chan, wanna sleep together?" Kisshu asked.

"If you don't do anything to me," Ichigo said.

"'Kay!" Kisshu said. He took off his boots, and Ichigo took off her shoes as Moe and Miwa climbed into sleeping bags. Ichigo climbed in with Kisshu, and snuggled against him as she fell asleep. Soon he was asleep too.

**Sorry I didn't get anything out yesterday, and there most likely won't be more tonight. I'll try to get back on track tomorrow, 'kay? R&R please!**


End file.
